


Luka's lost lashes

by L_O_L



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blue Eyes, Crying, Depression, Eyes, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Metal, Makeup, Missing Persons, Other, Rock removal makeup wipes, Souless, bald eyes, because of lose of lashes, eyelash fetish, eyelashes count as people, eyelashless eye, eyeslashes - Freeform, luka has an eyelash fettish, makeup wipes, makeup wipes are evil, makeup wipes are murderers, traumaed eyelashes, ugly eyes, ugly luka, without soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_L/pseuds/L_O_L
Summary: Luka experiences a traumatic event that scars him for the rest of his life.





	Luka's lost lashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintZephr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintZephr/gifts).



> Me and my friend worked very hard on this we hope you enjoy .

He is a hardcore rock star fan, he listens to heavy metal on the daily because of his non-existent soul and sad depressed life because Marinette likes Adrien not him.  
He also puts in at least 3 hous of effort into thick black eyeliner and makeup to fit his "aesthetic"  
However, one day Luka is removing his makeup with some heavy duty "rock removal makeup wipes" when...............

He removes the eyeliner too hard and rips of ALL his eyelashes looking down at the wipe, Luka screams in heavy metal  
"MY MOTHER FUCKING EYELASHES"  
"THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE ALL FUCKING GONE!"  
Collapsing to the floor, he cries  
and cries  
and cries  
until all the remaining emotion in his body is gone, seeping out within the tears falling down his cheeks.  
Ever since that day, Luka has involved himself in guitar, that being the only outlet to his saddened state and his lack of eyelashes but, every now and then he will catch his relfection in the shiny surface of his guitar and weep for his bald eyes and re-living the horrific, horrendous night when Luka lost his lashes.


End file.
